


Invisible Bonds illustration by Navydream

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check out this amazing piece of commissioned art made by the lovely and talented Navydream, the Queen of the red noses! :D I love it! It's from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/269858/chapters/539554">this chapter</a> of Invisible Bonds, where Sherlock calls upon the powers of Mnemosyne to help John remember what he's seen.</p><p>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Bonds illustration by Navydream




End file.
